


[Podfic] Dying Is Easy 'Verse

by dodificus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John McClane is too damn old to be going through a sexual identity crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dying Is Easy 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybel Harper (cybel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Connectivity (5 Meals John Didn't Plan to Have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454517) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 
  * Inspired by [Rewriting the Disk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454572) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 
  * Inspired by [All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454582) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 
  * Inspired by [Open Source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454590) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 
  * Inspired by [Save As](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454606) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 
  * Inspired by [Technobabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454612) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 



**Length:** 4:18:56

 **Format:** m4b

 **File Size:** 119 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [m4b](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200903264.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by Cybel

Cover created by Cybel

 

Series originally posted over late 2008 and early 2009 at Podslash on LIvejournal


End file.
